Me come crawling back? Ha don't make me laugh loser
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: Bella's older sister comes into town to help her out after she goes back in her depressed state over Jacob. The one place she swore she would never return too. What happens when Jacob imprints on a girl who has a dark past and hates his pack brothers? Will Jake try to solve it or run away in fear and go to Bella? I do not own twilight just my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

My dad had called me and told me that I need to come home. Bella was a mess and she needed me. So I packed my bags and came home. I cringed at the thought of returning home because I haven't been home since Viola died. That was over 2 years ago I graduated high school earlier at 17 and I ran out of there as soon as a college accepted. I was majoring in Psychology and my dad needed me to get through to my younger sister. Truth be told I don't thing I can help here I remember when Viola died I was like a empty shell and I did stupid things before I got my life together. Tears gathered in my eyes and I wiped them away. My plane landed and I grabbed my bags. My dad ran over to me and hugged me.

"Amaranth thanks you for coming I know it's hard since Viola died." My dad said quietly and my heart broke all over again. I shook my head and sighed.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked in a carefully tone and my dad ignored me. He walked to his cruiser and loaded my stuff up. "Dad what's wrong with Bella?" I asked again getting annoyed and he sighed.

"Bella had her boyfriend leave her and she fell into depression. She was happy but now she is sad again." My dad said and I got wide eyed. I partially ran out of the car and up the stairs.

BELLA!?" I screamed and no answer. Oh god no not here. I begged and ran up the stairs my feet pounding behind me. I saw the bathroom door open and I flashback hit me.

Flashback

Viola had skipped school today and I brought her homework home for her. After she saw them together she was shattered and I didn't blame her so was I. Hot salty tears threatened to fall down my eyes and I blinked them away. I neared her house and I just walked in we did that a lot we grew up together like so many others have. I dropped my backpack and looked around the room something was off.

"Viola? " I asked and ran to her room. She wasn't there and panic started. I saw her bathroom light on and I ran to it. I slammed it opened and I screamed. Their on the floor was Viola with blood pouring from her wrist and ran to her. "Viola hold on." I screamed and I ripped my shirt. I wrapped it around her wrist and her bloody hands were placed on my face.

"Amaranth doesn't. I can't stay here any longer." Viola said sadly and I looked at her like she crazy.

"Don't talk stupid." I said in a panic and she gave me a week smile.

"Amara I love you like a sister. Good bye take care." Viola muttered and her hand fell to her side.

"VIOLA!" I screamed and shook her. "VIOLA PLEASE! COME ON I NEED YOU!" I said sobbing and pulled her close to me. I cried for what seemed like hours and I was pulled away from her by the dick that caused it. I rammed my fist into his chest. "You did it!" I screamed and cried more letting my body shake from the sobs. "Please no. OH GOD NO!" I screamed and collapsed. He just held me as I cried.

End of flashback

I slammed the door and sighed when I saw no one in there. I ran to her room and smiled when I was her come out of her closet.

"AMARA!" She screamed and flung herself at me. I sighed and snatched my baby sister up. She cried and hugged her close to me. I shhed her and I smoothed out her hair. She clung to my shirt and I laid my head on top of hers. "Why…why….why are mean idiots?" she asked me and I choked back a laugh.

"Hey how about we go for a walk?" I asked her and her dull eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as she nodded.

"Wanna show you something." She said happily and she grabbed my arm as she pulled me out the door. We were walking in the woods and my sister would trip. I would catch her and steady her. We came to an extremely beautiful meadow and Bella was looking around. A guy then emerged from behind trees and he looked creepy. I pushed Bella behind me and the guy raised eye brow.

"Who might this be Bella? She makes my mouth water." He said and I glared hatefully.

"Come here her you will fucking regret it. Bella run!" I said and she went to run. I saw the moves he was going to make and I was infront of her. I grabbed his wrist and flung me in the air. He collided with a tree and had a look of shock on his face. I shrugged I had a secret that was best keep that a secret and he lunged for Bella again I was infront of him. He grabbed me around my neck and hoisted me in the air.

"I don't like bitches interfering in our plans. Victoria wants her dead but I will fast and clean so she won't feel a thing." He snarled and he threw off to the side. I twisted my body so I landed on my feet. Shit he is stronger then and I forbid myself to ever use that ever. I hissed in my head and just like the wolves came out of the woods.

"BELLA!" I screamed and ran to her. I jumped over the guy and landed perfectly infront of Bella. I pushed her behind me and got into a fight position. Oh yes I can totally win against them. I thought and I rolled my eyes. Funny thing is they chased they creeper not us and I pulled Bella over onto my shoulder not giving the wolves a second glance. I ran as fast as my legs would take allow and I collapsed onto our lawn. "I don't wanna know." I said as I walked into the house leaving a confused Bella.

Next morning Bella woke me up and begged me to go with her to Jakes. I sighed but nodded I put on my mini skirt that has three layers of ruffles, my pink low cut belly shirt and my 3 inch heels. I put up my wavy chestnut hair in a bun that could make it curly later and did late make up that made my sky blue eyes shine. I grabbed my favorite leather jacket and walked down the stairs. My sister nearly feels over and I shrugged. Dad had left a note saying my old car I had fixed up with them was under the cover. It wasn't been messed with since I left but he made sure it worked and grabbed the keys.

"We are taking my car." I said and Bella looked confused but I sighed. I went and uncovered my car and she gasped. I had gotten a brand new truck and we fixed it up. It was built for muddy but all together it was kick ass. I got in it and plunged my IPod and the song heartless came on. I had to choke back a laugh and Bella told me Jake lived at La Push I gripped the stirring wheel. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. I backed out of the drive way and began the long drive to LA Push or it seemed long to me because I really didn't wanna go there.

We arrived and Bella jumped out of the truck. She ran inside and I saw Sam. He emerged from the trees with three other guys who I hated with a passion. I saw Bella make her way to them and I growled. I ran over to her making my heels sink in the ground as I ran through the blood grass and I made it as she did.

"What did you do?" She screamed and I pushed her behind me. All eyes were on me the one I didn't looked me up and down. He meets my eyes and I glared hatefully at him.

"Bella….go back to the truck." I said sternly and she flinched but growled at me. I turned around to face her and glared. "Don't growl at me missy." I said letting my voice raise a bit and she whimpered but looked like she was going to turn back/

"Amara…." Sam choked out and I turned around. I glared hatefully and I would always hate them.

"Sam fuck off its Amaranth to traitors like you." I said angrily and Sam looked sad.

"Come Amaranth we didn't do it on purpose we had no control over it." Jared said sadly and was looking at his feet.

"Jared you're a real sick fucking bastard you know that?" I said angrily and wanted so bad to hit him.

"Amara please it's time to forgive us." Paul said and it was like a knife in my heart.

"FUCK YOU PAUL I TRUSTED YOU MOST AND YOU BROKE IT YOU SICK BASTARD!" I screamed and Bella turned around. She ran and was shaking with anger.

"So you that bastard Paul who hurt my sister you stupid no good bastard!" My sister screamed and smacked him hard.

"Bella Amara get back." Sam said slowly and I grabbed Bella I shoved her behind me. Where Paul stood there was a huge giant beast and backed away from it's slowly. I heard Bella grab my arm which caused me to trip.

"BELLA!" A guy screamed and I was just staring at Paul in shock also a little bit of fear.

"JAKE RUN!" Bella screamed and a guy jumped over me but he formed into a wolf. They began to fight.

"Take Bella and Amaranth back to Emily's." Sam said and shot me a pity look before he took off running into the woods.

Jared joked over to me and he bent down to help me up. I smacked his hand away not wanting him to touch me and I stood up. I glared hatefully at him and I swallowed my fear. We walked over to my truck and Jared gasped.

"You still have this old thing?" Jared said shocked and I rolled my eyes. God he is still an idiot. I thought bitterly and I jumped in the driver's seat. They told me where to turn and I jumped out. I was here to protect my sister and that's all. I followed her into the house and stood by her in a protective stance which everyone noticed.

"So you're the vampire girl." The girl Emily said to Bella which caused me to raise my eye brow.

"So you're the wolf girl." Bella said and I rolled my eyes god kids these days so disrespectful. Just like that Sam walked in followed by Paul and Bella's boy toy. I turned over to glare at him and when our eyes meet he looked at me like was the most important thing to him. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I leaned up against the railing that most of lend up stairs.

"Can I go?" I asked bitterly and they looked at me in shock. "Look I don't give a flying fuck what's going on around here. I only came back for my sisters safety I don't trust you fuckers." I said hatefully and I hear a growl. I looked over at Paul. "Don't growl at me Cujo or you will get fixed." I said evilly and he got wide eyed. Everyone else laughed and some cleared their throat.

"So Amara can we talk." Jared asked me and I glared hatefully at him. It was like an invisible force smacked me upside the head. I sighed and nodded.

"Lead the way Fido." I said bored and he rolled his eyes. He led me outside to a tree stump and I sat down.

"Look Amara despite what you think I did love Viola but I had no choice I phased into this beast. We didn't want to hurt you guys and it broke us up to know we couldn't tell you. The reason you saw me with Kim is because I imprinted on her. It's like you find the other part of your soul and I couldn't say no to her or be away from her. Before I could explain anything that happened and then she killed herself." Jared said crying and his placed his head in his hands. "Believe I never wanted Viola to die….i am so sorry Amar. God Viola I came so sorry." Jared said sobbing and the invisible force shoved me again. Tears feel down my face and I hugged Jared.

"I know…..she…..she…she would want us happy." I said sobbing and I felt arms around us their stood Paul and Sam. We all just sat their crying about Viola, our friendship and everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting talking to Paul something had urged me to try to fix my relationship with them. I listened to it I knew it was Viola and Jared walked in.

"Amara I what you to meet Kim." Jared said not sure of what to say and my anger over to took me. I ran and smacked Kim. _Viola I can't I just can't_. I heard Jared growl and turned to him. Tears where streaming down my eyes and I took off running.

"Damnit Jared." I heard Sam mutter I didn't care. I ran as far as my leg would take me and I collapsed on a cliff. I let out a scream of pain and I punched the ground. _Damnit fucking hell._ I growled in my head and I stood up. I walked over to the cliff and I looked down.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say and I turned around to see a very confused guy who looked like the rest of the pain Pack of mutts.

"Stay away from me." I said and I backed up_. Jump its ok to let go._ I thought to myself and I was at the edge.

"Come one back away from the edge." The guys said carefully and I turned around I dove into the water. "Shit" he mumbled and I felt the ice cold water collide with my skin. I screamed and just like that the water drug my under. I felt it smash my body against a walk and everything went black.

Jacobs POV

I was talking to Bella when I saw something Jump off the ledge and Bella shoved me towards the water.

"JACOB IT'S MY SISTER SAVE HER DAMNIT!" Bella screamed and I have never heard her scream like that before. I dove into the water and swam over to Bella's sister. I pulled her up and I took this moment to realize she is amazingly beautiful her hair floated around her. I shook my head and swam up to the top and I surfaced. I pulled her over to the shore and Bella growled. "JACOB SAFE OR SO HELP ME I WILL HATE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Bella screamed at me and in anger. I flinched I have never seen her this pissed off to be honest it was scary. I began mouth to mouth on her. Before I knew she was spitting water at me. Bella showed me out of the way and I fell flat on my ass. She wrapped her arms around her older sister. "AMARA ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID YOU COULD HAVE DIED YOU MY BIG SISTER I LOVE YOU A LOT! DON'T BE SO DAMN STUPID NEXT TIME!" Bella screamed and she clung to her sister. Truth be told I was scared and I mean I really was I have never seen Bella like this. "Jacob we are going home doesn't follow us and keep your fucking filthy mutts away from my sister!" Bella screamed and I didn't know what to say or

Bella's POOV

These fucking stupid useless mutts almost cost me my sister. I won't forgive them. Screw Jacob if he thinks I will just sit back and watch my sister slowly fade away because of them he is damn wrong. She may be my older sister but I will protect her with my life. She has been through enough because of those bastards I won't let her go through anymore. I was lying in my bed when there was a knock on my window. I went to open the curtains and there stood Jacob. I flipped him off and closed my curtains. I needed to focus on my sister who was falling apart again. God I was so fucking selfish and I cause her pain. Screw Jacob I don't need him my sister needs me. I thought bitterly and I walked to my sister's room.

"VIOLA NO COME BAC K!" My sister screamed and was thrashing in her bed. I sat on it and smoothed out her hair.

"SSHHHHHH...Amara it ok" I said and she sighed. This is killing me and I am worried about my sister. She was always so strong but now she seemed so weak and vulnerable. I couldn't stand it I knew I had to do something about it. I walked over and texted Jacob and told him to bring Sam Paul and Jared here I was going to force them to backing off. I just hope Amara won't completely hate me for it.

I sat outside and waited for the guys to come and they appeared with in minutes. Don't smack them I said to myself and pointed for them to sit down. I saw shock on their faces and I glared.

"I want you to leave my sister alone." I said angrily and they were about to say something but I rose my hand to stop them. "You guys don't know what she has been through. You guys don't know the demons she faced. She isn't just the little girl you guys thought she was. After Viola died she would stay up all night crying and screaming. Then when she got accepted into school she ran their first chance she got. My sister would cut herself so she could feel something and when cutting wasn't enough she got in to abusive relationship. He would beat her senseless and then he…he….he…he rapped her one day after beating her. That's when my mom had enough and she had him arrested and a straining order on him. But it was too late the damage was done. She spent a whole year with him. It's your guys fault you destroyed my sister." I said raising my voice a bit but not too much I didn't wanna wake my family up.

"Bell we…" Sam started and I smacked him.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you have to say. Leave my sister alone or so help me you will fucking regret it. "I said angerly and I heard Jacob whimper.

"Bella I can't I imprinted on her." Jacob said softly and that's when I lost it. I lunged at Jacob and kneed him in the balls he fell down with a grunt.

"I don't fucking care if you imprinted on her leave her alone!" I said angerly and I stomped into the house. I slammed the door shut and I stopped up my stairs to get some rest. Jacob and Alice where sitting in my living room when I went downstairs.

Amaranths POV

I woke up the next day and I went to Bella's room. I knocked on her door and she didn't answer so I slammed the door. She wasn't there so I ran to my dad's room and banged on the door. MY dad opened it half asleep.

"Dad Bella's gone." Was all I said before my dad took off running and tried to call everyone. I knew someone who would know so I grabbed my keys and drove to this house. God why I am coming here a lot? I thought as I pulled up to her friend Jacobs's house and I began to pound my fist on his door. Billy his father answered and told me Jacob was sleeping.

I walked past Billy and saw Jacob sleeping in his bed and my breathe caught. He was handsome and his short hair framed his face. His very muscular body seemed to shift toward me like he knew I was here. I shook my head. _FOCUS AMARA IT ABOUT YOUR SISTER! _I screamed in my head and I went to shake Jacob which caused him to pull him into bed with him. I made an eep noise and when I tried to get free he growled. I sighed and just laid there looking at the ceiling and then I heard the door open.

"Hey Jacob comes on time…." I heard a guy say and I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Oh sorry…" He said and glared at him.

"HELP ME IDIOT!" I screamed and to my surprise Jacob didn't wake up her just pulled me closer.

"Either you help me or I will get you fixed." I said growling and when he tried Jacob growled at him. "COME ON WAKE UP!" I screamed and all Jacob did was grumbled. "Mother fucker!" I said and tried to get free again which caused him to growl. _Great he is so Jail Bait. World is too cruel to me_. I said growling in my head and I realized how warm he was. I saw the guy leave mouthing sorry and he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally saw Jacob open his eyes and he got wide eyed. I took this chance to run and I jumped up. I smoothed out my dress and I glared at him.

"Where is my sister Black?" I said growling at him and he looked shocked. But he sighed and looked at me with pity. God I wanted to slap him so bad right now. I thought bitterly.

"Italy." He said gently like the words would break me and he was right they cut deeper than I thought. Italy? Noooo…What if she is killed in Italy? Rape or would never return. As those thought crossed my mind I fell to my knees and tears began to fall. I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Jacob. I turned around and hugged Jacob. He basically had me in his lap as I cried and I don't know when or how but Sam showed up. I was ripped from Jacobs arms in which I felt oddly safe and protected in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sam yelled at Jacob and I realized Paul was holding me.

"He didn't do anything Sam…it's my sister she went to Italy. What if I lose Bella too?" I said and I cried again. Sam sighed and gathered me in a huge hug.

"Amara she will come back I know she will." Sam said to me and I just nodded.

"Amara!" I heard Sam's finance Emily said and she hugged me. "I don't them to tell you no to be a stranger but you know this boys." Emily said rolling her eyes and I nodded. "Let's get you something to eat." She said and she handed me a plate of food. I just smiled and thanked her.

"So tell me what do you do at home?" Emily asked me and I smiled a bit.

"Study work study and oh yeah work." I said as I tasted her food and the guys laughed.

"So all you do is work and study?" Emily said shocked and I nodded. "Oh that just won't do. Sam call Kim we going shopping." Emily said I cringed at Kim's name but decided to be grateful she was being nice.

"Emily what about lunch?" A boy whined and Emily shot him a look. He whimpered and backed off.

"Come Amara." Emily said and I saw the guy shoot me we pity you looks. I groaned and was forced into Emily's car and as we were taking off. "Look I know you don't like Kim but try to get along please?" Emily begged me and I grumbled but nodded. We were driving to Seattle when I got a text my friend Riley.

Hey Amara what's up?

Ugh I am back in fucking La Push. I hate acting nice L

Omg Hun I am sooo sorry but you'll be home soon right? J

Lol shit I wish my sister ran off somewhere ugh kill me now. L

NO! Never just get your skinny ass home. Or else we miss love 3

AWwww I miss you guys too shit I got to go

I said and I turned to Kim who was now sitting in the back seat and when she wasn't looking I shot her a glare. She would shiver and I guess she could sense I really hate her. We got to the city and Emily drug us around everywhere.

"Oh my god Kim your turn." I said as an excited Emily came back

"Hell no your turn." Kim said wide eyed and Emily ended up forcing us both to go. God I was tired when we finally got to the car and I was out as soon as the warm air got to me.

Jacob's POV

For some reason my attachment to Bella was gone and she could feel it too. The only thing on my mind was Amara and the pack groaned. Paul wasn't too happy about it but he was dealing well. Amara was just so perfect her voice and everything. It drove me crazy when she was away from me I hated it so much. All I wanted was to have her back in my arms like this morning and Emily decided to drag her out shopping.

"So Jacob you know Amara threatened to fix me this morning." Embry said causing everyone to nearly choke on their muffins.

"She did? Oh dear god that's sounds like Amara." Paul said laughing and god I hated it how they were close to my imprint.

"Dude she has a killer a glare it sent shivers down my spine. I would rather deal Sam or the leeches then her." Embry said and Sam, Paul and Jared nodded.

"Really how can such a pretty thing be so evil?" Quil said laughing and I shivered.

"Go head and try her." Paul said and Quil smirked.

"Fine I will." Quil added like a smart ass

"Fine dude your funeral." Jared said and we all nodded.

"I am hiding." Jared said and for once I agreed with him.

A car pulled up Jared Sam and I jumped up. We ran outside to see Emily smiling and pointing to the car. I looked over and the other girls where passed out. I laughed and gently picked up Amara who groaned. She snuggled closer to me and then sighed. I knew I had fallen in love with this Swan girl and god I hope she isn't a hand full like her sister. I placed Amara down on the couch and Quil was being loud so I shhed him and he glared.

"Jake back up Amara isn't very friendly when she wakes up." Sam warned and I did.

"Aww come on her is a fragile little thing." Quil said laughing and I noticed Amara flinched.

"Quil I would stop if I was you." Paul warned and Quil laughed. I saw Amara open her eyes and she glared.

"YOU WOKE ME UP!" She screamed and she flung herself at Quil. I watched as she slashed at Quil's face with nails. She then flung him over her shoulder and he collided with Emil's table. She pounced on him and somehow god knows how she flung him again. She smashed her foot into his face and I ran and grabbed her. "LET ME AT HIM HE WOKE ME U…." she screamed and feel back to sleep.

"Ugh I believe you guys now." Quils said standing up wiping blood from his face. I smiled down at this beauty and god she is going to be such a handful. She sighed and I picked her up and she cuddled closer to me. When I went to put her down she whimpered and tried to bury herself into me so I sighed. I sat on the sofa and cradle her as she sleep.

"Good luck with her Jake." Quil said and I growled.

"I know right?" Jared said laughing and Amara growled in her sleep.

"Jared gives me back muffin." She said grumbling and we all laughed. "NUUUU! Jared give it back or we gonna fights." She says again and we laughed harder. "Good Fido now let's takes you for a walk. " She says and we all look at Jared who got wide eyed. "Next time you miss behave boy snip." She said and snuggled closer to me. We all got wide eyed and shot Jared a pity look who just cringed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacobs POV

I was still holding Amara when I saw Jared tense up and my alarms in my head went off something was wrong. I felt Amara stir and I looked down at her and she opened her eyes. She got wide eyed and did something that shocked all of us. She snuggled closer to me and it really did shock me.

"Jacob?" She asked me and I looked down at her. When her eyes meet mine it was like I was falling in love with her all over again.

"Yes Amara?" I asked her and I saw her swallow.

"For some reason I can't get you out of my head." She whispers and I got wide eyed. "I know your younger then but i….i…..i think I may have fallen for you." She mumbles softly and pulled her closer to me. She made her cute eep noise and I knew I wasn't going to let her go.

"Amara I have fallen for you. Everything about you is perfect." I said and she gasped. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. My breathe caught and I knew this girl was meant for me.

"I don't ever wanna loosed you I don't know if I can handle it. I think it would be worse than when I lost Viola." She said softly and I hugged her. I would never lose her or leave her. I tipped her face up to mine and I kissed her. It took her by surprise but she kissed me back. I released her lips and laid my forehead on hers.

"Amara I will never leave you. I will be here for you forever. Be my girlfriend?" I asked her and she got wide eyed and nodded. God I felt like I could swear and I smiled. I heard her stomach growl and the cutest blush came on her face.

Amaranth's POV

Oh my god I can't believe I am dating an underage kid but it felt so right and normal. I sighed and I sat down next to Jacob who ended up pulling me in his lap. I giggled and I looked over at Kim. I knew I had to fix things with her I couldn't hate her and I looked at her. I motioned for us to go out back and she nodded. We got out there much to ours guys protest and I smiled at her.

"Kim I am sorry. I don't hate it's just Viola…she...she loved Jared and she was hurt. I would like to try to be friends." I said looking at the ground and she hugged me.

"It's not your fault and I know it's hard how about this we try to mend the guy's relationships first?" She asked and I nodded. Something evil came into my head and I mentioned for Emily to come out.

"You girls wanna play an evil trick on the guys?" I asked and they got wide eyed and nodded. I wrote what I thought we should do.

3rd Person POV

The girls where outside scheming something and the boys where nervous.

"What do you think they are planning?" Sam asked watching Emily.

"Ya know dude I don't know it's kinda of worrying me." Jared said watching Kim.

"Yeah and I agree they up to something." Jacob said as he watched his girlfriend help the girls plan something. Then they turned to walk to towards the house and they were smiling evilly. They walked in and they looked so serious.

"We have decided we don't each other." Kim said as she hugged Amara who smiled.

"We decided we hate you guys." Emily said glaring and Sam got wide eyed. Jared looked at his girl in confusion and Jacob was in disbelief.

"You guys cause to much trouble." Amara said waving her hand at us. The boys felt crushed and they watched the girls glaring at them in hatred.

"Oh my god I can't hold it in anymore." Kim said and then she just started to bust out laughing. "We"

"Were" Amara said laughing now too and the boys where way to confused.

"Kidding." Emily said laughing and she got wide eyed. "RUN!" Emily said and the girls ran out of the house it took the boys awhile to realize what just happened.

"THOSE GIRLS!" They all screamed in unison and chased after them. Sam caught Emily by the waist and picked her up. She was laughing so hard by this point. Jared had picked Kim up the waits and had her over his shoulder. By now she was laughing so hard her body was shaking. Finally Jacob caught Amara and lifted her up by the legs.

"You are a mischievous girl aren't you?" Jacob asked Amara who was now smiling down at him. "Hey Jacob how about we take the girls for a dip?" Jacob said and girl's eyes got wide eyed.

"That's a great idea Jake." Sam said laughing. Emily gasped. Amara eeped and Kim squalled.

"You wouldn't!" Kim said in disbelief.

"Oh but we would." Jared added and the g guys took off running with the girls towards the water.

"JAKE PUT ME DOWN!" Amara squeaked out and Jacob laughed.

"SAM LET ME GO!" Emily screamed and Sam just smirked.

"JARED LET ME DOWN!" Kim said while yelling and jarred sighed.

"Fine" The guys said in unison and there was three splashes as the girls hit the water. The screamed and jumped up soaked. They pulled the guys down with them who were now laughing and they best the rest of the way swimming or running around. It was now night time and Sam started a bonfire. Everyone gathered around it. Jacob had gotten Amara a change of his clothes after she called her dad to say she was staying at Emily's for the night.

Jacob placed a blanket over Amara's shoulders and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and they watched as the sun set. Amara had the best day of her life and so did Jacob. Amara felt so safe next to Jacob and Jacob felt whole with Amara by his side. Amara dozed off as she got warm and Jacob smiled down at her. He told the others good night and he picked up Amara. He carried her to Emily's and placed her down on Emily's spare bed. She whimpered when Jacob left her hold and Jacob laughed. He lay down next to her and she cuddled up close to him. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

"Jake wake up!" Sam said shaking Jacob who groaned and opened his eyes. "Bella is back go see if she is human." Sam said and Jacob nodded. He inched away from Amara who groaned but snuggle where he laid. Jacob chuckled and kissed her forehead. He ran out and phased. He ran to Bella's and saw her climbing out of the Leeches car. Jacob phased to human and walked over.

"He is checking to see if you're human." Edward said and Jacob growled at him.

"Stay the fuck out of my head Leech" Jacob snarled and Bella glared at Jacob. "Glad to see your human Bella." Jacob said rudely and she glared at him hardened.

"For now." She said just to piss me off and Jacob began to shake.

"You should risk your big sister just to be a leech?" Jacob said growling and Bella smacked him.

"Don't fucking talk about my sister I will protect her from you! When I turn you will never be near here mutt." Bella said angerly and Jacob looked at her in shock. While all Edward did was smile approvingly at his girlfriend.

"What did you call me?" Jacob asked in shock and didn't know how to react.

"You heard me. Speaking of I will make sure of it." Bella said and walked up to Jacob. Bella knew her sister was there. _It's for your own good Amaranth and I won't let you get hurt because of this stupid shit. I will protect you forever. Please forgive me_. Bella thought and kissed Jacob but from where Amara was standing it looked like Jacob kissed Bella.

Amaranths POV

I woke up and Jacob was by my side. I jumped up and I ran out to look for him. Panic rose in me and Paul laughed.

"He is at you house your Sister came home." Paul said bitterly and everything in me was happy.

"REALLY! OH MY GOD!" I squalled causing the guys to cover their ears .I grabbed my car keys and spun home. I missed my baby sister sure it was two days but it seemed like forever. I got to the drive way and I jumped out of the car. I saw her and I smiled. I saw Jacob standing infront of her and then he kissed her. My heart twisted and tears ran down my face. I couldn't move where I stood and my sister pushed him away.

"I don't care if you love me I love Edward leave me alone!" My sister screamed and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"What?" Jacob said angerly and she turned Jacob around. Tears where falling from my eyes and he got wide eyed. He ran to my side and he tried to hug me I used my arm to push him away from me. "Please Amara it isn't what it looks like." Jacob said sadly and I shook my head.

"I understand now Jacob I was just a replacement for my sister. I…i….i….i think it's best if we go our separate ways." I said sobbing and he looked pain. He tried to grab my hand and I yanked it out of his grasp. I took off running into the house and I collapsed in my bed. I curled up in Jacobs clothes and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacobs POV

Damn Bella was smarter than I thought and now Amara hated me. He words cut like knives and I phased. I let out a pain filled howl and then I heard people phase in.

Jacob wants wrong?

Bella kissed me and Amara thought I kissed her

That bitch I knew she would be so selfish

She thinks I am bad for her. Sam I loved Amara and it hurts. How do I get her back?

Jacob I think you need to prove to Amara that you love her. Prove to Bella that you will protect.

Your right Embry.

I phased to human and I went to bed. I woke up the next morning and changed into jeans and a t shirt. I got in my car and drove to Amara's house. I began to bang on her door and scream her name. Thank god Charlie wasn't home.

"AMARA PLEASE I AM SORRY I WAS FOOL I WAS WRONG!" I said screaming and keep banging on her door. "Amara." I whispered sadly and I heard someone clear their throats. It reeked of leech and I turned around. Their stood the seer leech and I glared at her.

"She isn't here Jacob she is at our place. She will be staying there I came to get her stuff." The pixie said and I ran at her. I throw her across the road and she turned her body. She snarled at me.

"You won't come near her bitch!" I said growling and shaking.

"You made your choice and she has made hers." She said snarling and she lunged for me. I flung her across the street again.

"She will come back." I said growling and I phased. I ran home and I knew I had to get Amara back somehow.

Amara's POV

I was forced to stay at the Cullen's my little sister pulled the puppy eyes and god was she good at it. Plus she promised to use my greatest fear against and I shivered at the thought of it. My phone rang and I saw it was a blocked number so I picked it up.

"Amara?" A voice said and I recognized it was Jacob. I growled and was tempted to throw my phone across the room.

"What do you want Black?" I said angerly and he sighed into the phone.

"Amara I am sorry ok I was fool and I was wrong. Amara please just listen to me." He begged through the phone and I was beyond angry now.

"No Jacob. I am done my heart isn't a damn tool you can play with. "I said angerly and he whimpered but I could care less.

"You will come crawling back when you know the truth." He said quietly that I was barely able to hear it.

"Me come crawling? Ha don't make me laugh. We are don't Jacob please do not call me again." I said bitterly and hung up the phone before he could respond. MY whole body was shaking in sadness and I collapsed to the floor crying. I felt cold arms around me and I looked up to see a blond girl.

"Don't cry." She told me and she held my close as I cried more.

3rd Person POV

Rosalie was so pissed that Bella wanted a human to stay her and she wanted to kill Bella. This wasn't far to them and it just pissed the blonde vampire off. Then just like that Bella came in with her older sister. Something clicked inside of Rosalie and she felt a bond towards this girl. She couldn't explain it and Bella lead her to a room.

"Jacob is stay away from her." Bella said angerly and Rosalie had no problem not letting him near her. As Bella left to go home and get some of her sisters stuff. Alice followed behind them and Rosalie just stared at the door the human was behind.

"I don't know why but I feel like I am bonded with her." Rosalie said which caused everyone to gasp.

"Me to Rose it's like I wanna protect her from the world. I feel like I am her father weird huh?" Emmett said and everyone nodded.

Carlisle had never heard about something like this in all his life and he found it interesting how his kids felt a parental pull towards the human girl. Not to mention Rosalie hates human and her yet she wants to help this one out. Carlisle observed his family as they all started to fill a pull towards the girl and even Carlisle felt it. The whole house was quiet until the girls crying were heard. Rosalie was at her side in a second.

She gathered the girl in hug and felt her break at seeing the girl so torn.

"Don't cry." She said and that seemed to make the girl cry more. The girl cried in Rosalie's arms for about an hour before she fell asleep.

"It's weird huh she can sleep in cold arms." Carlisle said as he joined Rosalie who place Amaranth on the bed to sleep. "Alice called Jacob said he won't give up on Amara since he imprinted on her the pull with these two will be strong." Carlisle said sounds as old as he was and Rosalie snarled.

The next morning Jacob showed up at the Cullen's and was backing on their door. A very tired looking Amaranth answered the door and her eyes got wide. Jacob was over joyed to see that she is the one that answered and he handed her a letter.

"Please just read it?" Jacob pleaded and Amaranth sighed. She nodded and Jacob smelt the leeches coming so he vanished and Amaranth looked down at the letter.

Amaranth's POV

I had to read the letter something was pulling me to read it so I sighed and went to my new room. I sat on the bed and opened the letter a CD feels out. On it said listen to Crawling back to you track by Backstreet boys. I put it on and opened the letter.

Dear Amaranth,

I know what I did was unforgiveable and I am sorry. I can't live without you and every time I am away from you it's like a living hell. Your my life my world and my light. I love you and I know I need to act more like. I am a fool but there is one thing I know for sure is that I love you. I will do anything to prove it to you. I miss your smile and the way you always smell like Strawberries and Vanilla. I love the way you smile and look at me like I am the only thing in this world that matters. I don't wanna lose you please give my last chance and I will fight for you. I don't care who I have to face to get you back. Amara I love you so much. I wanna spend forever with you. I will prove my love for you please just give my one last chance. I need you like people need the sun to survive I need you to survive. When you blush its cute even the way you stuff your face is cute. Amaranth I need you in my life. Meet me in the woods in 30 minutes if you want to give me a second chance.

Love you,

Jacob

After I read that letter I knew I was blushing like crashing and I looked at the clock. I had 20 minutes and I grabbed my sweater. God is I really crawling back to him or is it the other way around? I thought but I knew I didn't care. I took off down the stairs and I knew I was being a fool but screw it.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked me and I swallowed.

"I am sorry I can't be without him." I said and I took off running out the door. I let my feet pound on the ground as I ran and I ran faster than I ever ran before. I looked around and then I saw him. I saw my Jacob and I sighed. He turned around and I ran to him. I flung into his arms and he caught me. He looked lovingly into my eyes and I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

He was looking at me like I was the only thing that matter.

"I will never leave you. Amara my heart is yours." Jacob said as he held me closer to his body. "Your my everything my life my soul and my sun. I will offer you everything." He said and I smiled at him.

"Jacob I missed you." I said and he laughed. He kissed my forehead and I heard a snarl. Jacob quickly placed me on the ground and stood infront of me protectively.

"Jacob I told you to leave her alone!" I heard my sis yell and Jacob growled. I place my hand on his arm and he looked at me. I stepped out from behind and smiled weakly.

"Bella I love Jacob and I wouldn't be away from him. Don't you want me happy? Only Jacob can make me happy and please don't force me to be like Viola." I said softly and everyone around me tensed.

"No I don't but Amaranth he's dangerous." My sister said softing a bit and I looked at her.

"Bella he isn't he loves me and I trust him." I said weakly and Bella looked torn.

"Bella I promise I won't hurt her." Jacob said and he looked lovingly at me. "Bella I love her and I promise to always protect her." Jacob said as he wrapped his big strong arms around me. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks and he chuckled.

"Jacob I don't know she is my big sister. She is already broken." Bella said sadly and I nodded sadly. I knew I has damaged but it still hurt to hear. Jacob growled hateful.

"She isn't broken and I will never let her be broken Bella." Jacob said as he pulled me closer to him. "Bella is about time we go out separate ways. I know you feel it too. We aren't drawn to each other anymore. I was only drawn to so you would bring me Amara." He said as he buried his face in my neck and that caused me to give out a small giggle.

"JACOB!" I heard someone say and I turned my head to see someone coming over. It was Sam and he looked like hatred shown in his eyes. My mind was racing and something unexpected happened. _SAVE HER SAVE BELLA SOMETHINGS COMING_! Something screamed in my head and I ran to my sister shocking everyone

"BELLA!" I screamed and shoved her out-of-the-way as red haired girl grabbed me by the my throat. I glared at her and she looked surprised. Her red eyes made me shiver but I will protect my sister. "YOU WON'T GET MY SISTER BITCH!" I screamed in anger and the girl flinched. She tossed me off to the side. _Twist your body and put you left foot out. Put your hand towards the ground._ Something in my heard said and I obeyed it. I landed perfectly unhurt and I was shocked just as everyone else was. _Who are you?_ I asked in my head and I heard a chuckle_. You will find out soon my dear_. The person said and something about it sounded familiar and I just shook it off.

"How?" The vampire said and I glared over at her_. Say __carcereterra_ The voice said and i nodded.

"carcereterra" I said and something shot out of my body and surrounded the girl. She was in prison made out of earth. I blinked and every looked at me in shook. _Say verità rivelata and wave you hand._ The voice said and i just nodded. I didnt know what was going but whoeever it was wanted to help me.

"verità rivelata" I said and waved my hand. Liquid surrouned the girl and seeped into her skin. Repeat after me La verità rivelata non è possibile mostrare il demone che vive dentro. Rivela i tuoi segreti più oscuri e la verità. Dimmi ciò che cercate da qui.

"La verità rivelata non è possibile mostrare il demone che vive dentro. Rivela i tuoi segreti più oscuri e la verità. Dimmi ciò che cercate da qui." I said and the girl screamed. Her red eyes looked dulled and abandon. _Who are you?_ I asked in my head and their was a sigh. _You will know soon enough._ The voice said and then i felt it was gone.

"I am here to kill Bella. A mate for a mate. My new born army will kill you. They already have Bella's scent and her sisters." She said growling and i shivered a bit. Sorry i forgot to tell you how to release her. _Repeat after me,La verità ho cercato è rivelata io ti sciolgo dalle vostre obbligazioni_

"La verità ho cercato è rivelata io ti sciolgo dalle vostre obbligazioni." I said and the girl was released. She glared at me and took off running. I collasped to the ground what was happening to me? I thought and placed my head in my hands. I sobbed and pulled my knees to my chest. I saw the blonde who i found out was Rosalie sit down in front of me. She gave me a soft smile. "whats happening to me?" I asked her as i sobbed and gathered me into a hug.

"Shhh its ok." She said softly and a heavy pressure began to press down on us. "Whats going on?" She asked and then she flung against a tree.

"ROSE!" I screamed and someone grabbed my arm.

"Found you. God its hard trying to find you from just seeing out of your eyes. That why i made use those powers." Someone said evilly in my ear and my whole body shook out of fear. I don't remember this person but they made me very scared.

"Who are you" i said barely above a whisper and the person laughed.

"I can believe you forgot well i shall remind you." The person said growling and turned me around to face them. My eyes got wide and i screamed.

"NUUUUU!" I screamed and looked at the person in belief. Their eyes where so cold and evil.

Please review. Who is this person and why is Amara scared? Will her dark past finally be revealed.

La verità rivelata non è possibile mostrare il demone che vive dentro. Rivela i tuoi segreti più oscuri e la verità. Dimmi ciò che cercate da qui.- Truth revealed you can not show the demon that lives inside. Reveal your darkest secrets and the truth. Tell me what you seek from here.

La verità ho cercato è rivelata io ti sciolgo dalle vostre obbligazioni-Truth i sought is revealed i release you from your bonds

carcereterra-earth prison

verità rivelata-truth revealed


	7. Chapter 7

3 rd person pov

A women stood holding a very scared Amaranth and the warmth in the girls eyes where gone. Her once warm glowing green eyes where now placed with a pale evil green color. Amaranth couldnt believe her eyes she was shaking in complete fear. How was she here? Why was she here? Kept running through her head. The wolf pack and the Cullens cam running back but skidded to stop to what they saw. Rosalie was pinned by a tree whil Amaranth stood shaking in the grasped of the girl.

"Ricordi si è tentato di nascondere lasciare la superficie. Facciamo tutti di vedere la verità che nasconde in te" The women said and everyone watched in surprise as they where cast in Amaranths memories.

Flashback

Amaranth had finally got out of the shit whole she was living with her exboyfriend and she msiled knowing her life can only get better. She heard the clock strike 8 and she groaned. Her mother had sighed her up for some kind of group therapy and she took off running. Let her feet pound on the ground as she ran and she used her one hand to jump over a bench. She jumped on ad the bus and tapped her foot waiting for this to stop so she can run to her appointment. It stopped and Amaranth shoved people out of the way and ran to the building that was two blocks down.

A women stared out the window waiting for her friend she lost years ago to appear. A smile appeared on her face. She laughed bitterly at the thought of her dying and her parents knew she wasn't dead that's why they didn't cry. She didn't want to say it up everyone knew she was testing the girl and she passed. The darkness in heart was perfect and their was a knock on her door.

"Viola where ready." The women's partner said and she smiled. She walked out of her office and into the room where everyone sat. Viola's eyes sought out Amaranths who looked at the ground and Viola waved her hand. They where all chained into their chairs and Amaranth got wide eyed and looked up.

"You guys have been selected for a very special program. Marcus get the blood." Viola said and Amaranth got wide eyed at her old friend. Marcus walked back in and Viola took the darkness veil to Amaranth. The black liquid seemed to respond to her. It was like it was trying to push it way out to get o the girl. "This blood is blood of fallen angels like me and my brother Marcus. Our goal is to see which humans can handle which type of blood. Most of you will die but those who live will be stronger then anyone alive." Viola said and ejected the liquid into Amaranth's arm. Amaranth screamed as she feel her body being frozen and heated. The pain was something she never knew she could feel. It was something unbearable and everything went black.

Viola watched as her friend took well to the blood and everything was going great. Her black wings ripped out from her back and wrapped around the girls body and Viola smiled. She had caught pure angels that Amaranth would to drink before she could be a full fallen angel or half one. Fallen angels to sustain their self on earth need to drink atleast two pure angels every 500 years. Viola laughed to herself as she watched Amaranth body convulse and when her eyes opened. Her eyes where now a dark blue and Viola threw the angel at the girls feets. Viola watched with pride as Amaranth pounce on the angel. Amaranth sung her teeth into the angels neck and the angel screamed in pure pain. The angels bright light faded away and when Amaranth was done the angel turned into Amaranth slave. She did it to the next one and she smiled. She was covered head to toe in whitish blue blood and she smirked. She used her sleeve to wipe the blood away.

Amaranth spent weeks training along side the only other two who survived and they enjoyed causing people pain by putting negative emotions in their heads. One day when Amaranth was out alone a pure angel was enraged at seeing her so he blasted her back using light causing her to hit to wall. She screamed in pain as the light sung into her and the pure angel stood over her smiling.

"Your now no longer human your half fallen angel and have pure angel." The angel said smiling down at her not showing anymore rage. "You wings will be black and white. You wont be able to hurt anyone pure and nothing evil will have the urge to hurt you. They will feel bonded to you." The guy said before he vanished and Amaranth blinked remembering how she got here or why she why she was here. She shrugged and took off to start her classes.

End Flashback

Everyone looked at women and whimpers where heard when they saw who it really was. Embry and Viola's eyes meet. Embry was looking at her like she was the most beautiful wonderful girl in the world. Growls where heard and Viola couldn't take her eyes off the handsom boy before her. Something in her snaped a warm feeling started at her ice cold heart. She glared and pulled Amaranth close to her causing growls to be heard again. Amaranth was so caused she didn't know what to do or how to act. She felt numb and viod again and Amaranth pushed Viola away from her.

"I don't care about my past Viola." She said glaring and wind picked up around her. "you lied to us. You made me hate my friends." She said and Viola got wide eyed.

"Amaranth you haven't used your powers in a year. Calm down." Viola said trying to calm down the enraged Amaranth and Viola felt something she hadn't felt in years. The worry about her friend and Viola let her dark wings spread out. Each was about 4 feet long and 1 feet thick. They where a dark blue that made them look almost black and she flew up in the air. "Its me you want Amaranth come get me." Viola said hovering over the trees and she growled.

Amaranth anger was to much for her to bear and she let her wings out. They where 4 1/2 feet long and ½ foot thick. Her one wing was a beautiful pale purple that looked so pure and the other one was a dark purple looking so dark and evil. Amaranth jumped and flung up into the air. She smashed into Viola.

The pack and cullens just watched from the ground as to angels fought. No one could believe they where seeing this and no one would admit they where gorgeous amazing creatures. They more they fought the more their appearance changed. No one knew what was happening but they could tell it wasn't good or bad.

Viola's short black curly hair and grown to her mid back. Her hair had blue highlights in it making it stand out her skin was now a beautiful pale color but her green eyes now turned to a dark blue. Her clothes morphed into a long flowing dress and she had a two knives in her hands.

Amaranth's shoulder length chestnut hair and grown down to her lower back. Light and dark purple highlights began to appear in her hair. Her once tan skin was now a very pretty pale skin tone and her once blue eyes where now a violet looking shade. Her clothes morphed into a short knee length skirt and her top was a short belly shirt that stopped about a inch be low her boobs.

"WE need to stop this." Jacob screamed and he looked up at the love of his life, his imprint. "Amara!" Jacob screamed but Bella cut him off.

"AMARANTH ALEXIS SWAN! Get you ass over her or I will cliff dive" Bella screamed nad Amaranth was at her sister side in seconds. She snatched her up surprising everyone. Amaranth was in a protective mode and was determined to protect her sister. "Amara forgive me." Bella said and she smacked the back of her sisters neck make Amaranth get knocked knocked out. Amara was falling and then Jacob jumped up. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled thankful he had caught her. Edward had Bella a knocked out Bella.

"Swan women." Edward and Jacob said growling and everyone laughed.

Jacob took Amaranth to his house not wanting his imprint anywhere near the cullens. As he went to put her down Amara grabbed onto Jacob and pulled him close to her. She snuggled into his warmth which caused Jacob to laugh. He pulled her close and drifted off to sleep along with her not caring what tomorrow will bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stormed into Jacob's house after figuring the army was coming because of Bella and he what he was about to ask Jacob who piss him off like it did Embry. They would need the girls help and Sam didn't like the idea of imprints fighting but they where amazingly skilled. He wanted to get this over and after Leah and Seth phased today Sam was way over stressed. Sam nodded to Billy as he entered and Jacob must of sensed him because he cam out of his room. Sam could smell the alluring smell of Cinnamon and crisp apples. Jacob growled when he realized how alluring her scent was.

"Sam what do you want?" Jacob asked Sam snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Jacob the new born army is coming here. They will be here in four days. Jacob I need Amaranth to fight." As soon as Sam said that Jacob had him pinned to the wall. Sam growled her understood Jacobs anger but Sam needed to protect La Push. "Jacob she will be up with her sister." Sam said and Jacob sighed but nodded. "The leeches wanna practice to night bring Amaranth" Sam said and quickly ducked the punch that was coming for his face. Sam vanished out the Door leaving a growling Jacob.

Amaranth just nodded when Jacob told her about having to fight and she went home to change. She told Jacob she would follow him over there by flying and Amaranth looked through her closet. She settle on her sweat pants that had writing on the butt that says "Fight"  
and she grabbed a pink top that had fancy letters saying "Bring it on." She grabbed her jogging tennis shoes and grabbed her sweater. She ran out the door and lets her wings come out of her back when she was in the forest. She flew into the air and meet Viola half way and she glared at her but nodded. When they landed Jasper began explain things and Amaranth smirked.

"Jasper will go against Amaranth" Carlisle said and I smirked. I sighed and let my everything go quiet I heard Jasper coming up on my left.I dodged him and threw him in the air. I swiftly kicked him in the stomach making him going flying I let my instincts take over. I jumped up and slammed my fist hard into his stomach. He flew into the ground making a huge crateor in the ground and I sensed Alice coming at me. I ducked quickly and swiped my foot under hers and made her fall. I then jumped over her grabbing her arm and used vines to slam her into a tree causing it to crash. "Very good Amaranth now lets see how you handle all of us." Carlisle said Jacob whimpered not like his imprint fighting.

Amaranth opened her eyes and watched as everything went in slow motion. She ducked and let two collide. She wrapped vines around them and tossed them into the air. A tree branch came and slammed them into a the ground. Carlisle ran at her and She jumped over him landing on his shoulders. She used her hands to throw pick him up and throw him at Esme. She ran and jumped in the air and kicked Carlisle causing him and Esme to go sialing through the air. Edward went to grab Amaranth she moved quickly and grabbed Edwards hand twisting it. She tossed him over her should and waved her hands as wind hit him. Making him go sailing through the air and he smacked into a tree. Everyone stared at her in shock and Viola laughed.

"So you did remember." Viola said smiling and Amaranth shrugged.

"Ok Viola you up." Carlisle said standing up having quickly healed.

Viola felt Jasper come running at her and she quickly turned around kicking him across his face. He went soaring through the hair and a shadow came out from a tree. It forcibly pinned him causing him to snarl and Alice went for Viola who jumped up in the air. She landed behind her and quickly kicked her forcibly that she went sailing across the clearing. Viola turned around and ran At Emmett. She vanished before his eyes confusion him and she appeared from the shadows behind him. She quickly grabbed his shirt and tossed him the air before he could respond she flew up to him. She turned around and her wings cut him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and Rosalie went to attack Viola who had a whip in her hands now. She smirked and used the whip to around Rosalies waist making sure the needles dug into her skin. Rosalie screamed and Viola raised the whip. She tossed Rosalie in the air and smacked the whip against her making her fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Alright I think that's enough for today." Carlisle said and and everyone nodded in agreement. People where shocked at this two girls and how powerful they where. Everyone disbanded and the days that followed where rough on the guys. Amaranth and Viola where allowed to fight in the main battle. They where both happy about it as for Embry and Jacob they where not but nodded anyway.

The day of battle arrived and Amaranth and Viola where hovering above the field waiting. When the Vampires emerged and ran at the Cullens. The girls dove in and Amaranth grabbed one girl by the air and flew up in the air. She screamed and Amaranth quickly twisted her head off. She threw her on the ground and she landed on the ground. She sensed one coming for and she quickly side stepped. She kicked the vampire right into a wolves mouth and she winked. She turned around and used a wolfs back to push off of it making it so she landed by one who grabbed Rosalie. Amaranth pulled the girl off Rosalie and threw her in the air where vines grabbed her and ripped her apart. Rosalie nodded a thanks and Amaranth smiled. She looked up and the black wolf Sam just nodded telling her to go to her sister. Amaranth spread her wings out but before she flew she slashed to vampires in half with her sword. She flew up to her sister and landed.

Amaranth saw two people holding her sister vampire boyfriend and noticed her friend Riley. Her anger got to her and she flung herself at him and he looked surprised. They where rolling on the ground and they pushed away from each other. Riley and Amaranth just stared into each others eyes before Amaranth attacked him. She ran at him and kicked him in stomach so hard that he went flying into a go up and glared at his long time friend and he ran at her. He back handed her so hard she was forced into four trees. Blood was spilling from her mouth but she knew she had to keep fighting for Bella. Her nails grew longer as she ran at him. She rammed her hand into his chest. She mutter sorry but she didn't even notice the hand that went through her stomach. She then ripped his heart out of his rest and his handed was roughly pulled out of her stomach. She screamed and fell to the ground. Blood was seeping out of her stomach and she saw through Viola's eyes. She was thrown against a tree and she screamed in pain as a tree branch went into her stomach. Everything was going into black dots when her sister appeared.

"I love you Bella I am glad you safe…."Amaranth said and Bella got wide eyed.

"EDWARD BITE HER!" Bella screamed as she saw the color fading from her sisters eyes. "Edward please." She pleaded and all Edward did was nod softly. Edward brought his lip to already dead Amaranth and he knew it was to late. Amaranth was already dead and Edward knew that but he wanted to give Bella hope even if it was hopeless

Edward gently placed Amaranth on Seth's back and nodded towards Jacobs. Seth whimpered but took off running and no one was in wolf form thank god Seth didn't know how to tell anyone. Seth Swallowed the lump in his throat and ran towards Jacob's and the pack was sitting outside. Seth phased and gently picked up Amaranth. Tears where falling down his face as he walked out of the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

3rd person POV

As Seth walked out of woods crying and holding a dead Amaranth. People smiled but frowned when they saw the lifeless figure in his arms. Paul got wided eyed and tears fell down from his eyes and collapsed to his knees. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing and he growled. He ran into the woods and phased. He let out a heart wrenching howl. Jared turned around and slammed his fist into the porch. Embry was still crying from loosing Viola and thins where falling apart. Jacob asked for Amaranth and so did Bella. Leah swallowed the lump in her throat and figured she should break it to then walked over to approach Bell and Jacob.

"Amaranth died up on the mountain Edward Venom wasn't enough to save her." Leah said quickly and Bella screamed.

"It has to be lie please it's a lie." Bella said getting wide eyed and she collapsed onto her knees. She place her head in her hands and cried. "Nooooo…" She said sobbing Jacob jumped up not carrying about the pain. He ran out the door and there on the ground was Amaranth. She wasn't breathing and she looked paler then anyone could look. Jacob ran over to her and pulled her close to him.

"Oh god amaranth I am sorry why did I let you fight!" Jacob said sobbing as he held his lifeless imprint. Tears where falling from his eyes onto her face. He place his head on her chest. Her arms just hung lifeless at her side. "I am so sorryAmaranth. I am so sorry." Jacob said with a pain filled voice. Bella collapsed beside her sister and she cried. She caused her sisters death and she felt so miserable.

"Amara I am sorry. Oh my god please come back I am begging you." Bella said sobbing and she began to slam her fist on the ground. "Please Amara I beg of you. Please I will give up my own life just come back." Bella said sobbing and everything around her was so lifeless. "Amara! PLEASE!" Bella screamed and she pushed Jacob out of the way. She began to shake her sister. "This isn't funny please Amara." Bella said and Jacob pulled her away. She turned around and began to slam her fist on his chest. "Jake bring her back. Please!" Bella said crying and Jacob just swallowed. They both knew she was gone and they had to face it.

Bella walked into her dads house crying and he dad got wide eyed. He knew something was wrong and he looked around for his oldest daughter. Slowly the knowledge of why Bella was crying and he got wided eyed.

"Bella don't tell Amaranth…." Bella didn't let her dad finish as she flung herself into her dad arms crying."Dad shes gone. Shes really gone." Bella said crying and her dad wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Bells." Her dad said crying and he hled his daughter. They cried for hours and the sadness was wripping at everyones hearts.

Bella's Flashback

Little Bella was running home and her sister not far behind her. Little Bella didn't see the tree stump and she fell down. She scrapped her knee and she began to cry. Her big sister came running and she jumped over the tree landed in front of a hurt little Bella. Amaranth face soften and she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Bella stop crying its ok. Sissy be here to protect you always." Amaranth said smiling and little Bella looked up at her tear stained eyes.

"Promises?" Little Bella said and Amaranth laugh and grabbed Bella's little pinky in hers.

"Yes! I pinky promise for ever and ever" Amaranth said and Bella smiled.

End Flashback.

Everyone was remembering Amaranth with tears in their eyes.

_Paul's Flashback_

_Amaranth laughed when she saw Paul passed out on her bed and she snuck up behind him. She grabbed make up and all sort of girlie things. She began to put them on paul carefully as to not wake him up and then everything went down hill. When he grabbed her and pulled her close to him._

_"__My teddy." Paul said in his sleeping and he was pulling a blushing Amaranth closer to him. She needed to get free so she did something she knew would release. She smashed her lips to his and he gasped. He let her go out of surpise and she jumped up._

_"__FREEDOM!" She screams and see Pauls eyes flutter up. "SHIT!" She said and took off running. She saw Sam at the bottom of the stiars and she flung herself over the railing. Sam got wipe eyed and caught._

_"__Are you crazy?" Sam askjed her and then started laughing when he saw Paul._

_"__MAR!" Paul screamed and took off down the stiars._

_"__Gotta run Sam." Amaranth said and she took off running as soon as Sam released her. Amaranth only got to the back door before Paul picked her up and Viola cam running in. She jumped on Paul's making them all fall on the floor._

_"__Oh my god Jared get your girlfriend." Paul said and as Jared approached Viola growled making him laugh and stepping back._

_"__I am good." Jared said laughing the girls some how managed to pin Paul. Amaranth was sitting on his chest and Viola was sitting on his legs. Paul groaned and tried to sit up and Amaranth was accidently bumped by Viola. Causing their lips to crash onto each others and Amaranth got wide eyed and jumped up._

_Endflashback._

_Jared's Flashback_

_He was sitting at the lunch waiting for everyone when the two girls came bouncing in. Jared knew enough about them to know when they have a evil look on their faces no one won. Jared sat back as far in his chair as her could and boy was he wishing for the the guys to come already._

_"__Hey Jared we made something in art Class for you and the guys."Amaranth said sweetly cuasing jared to cringe._

_"__Yeah babe ready." Viola said and Amarantha nodded but Jared wasn't excepting what he saw their on the paper was the symbol Aries, Libra and Aquarius all intwined in a cool pattern. At the bottom it says Sam, Paul. Jared, Viola and Amaranth best friends for Eternity. Jared got wide eyed and felt tears springing into eyes. The girls got wide eyed as Jared hugged them and they smiled softly. They hugged him back._

_End Flashback_

Jared hiccupped as the tears where falling. In the packs living the picture was framed and hung up.

_Sam's Flashback_

_Sam was sitting outside when Amaranth came running down his drive way and she had tears falling from her eyes. Sam stood up and Amaranth ran into his arms. She was crying and Sam felt uncontrollable anger sourch through him. He gently pulled her back and saw brushes on her pretty face._

_"__WHAT HAPPEN!" Sam said basically growling and Amaranth let the tears fall._

_"__Some girls where picking on Viola so I jumped in and they they they beat us." Amaranth said crying and Sam pulled her close to him._

_"__Don't cry it's ok no one is going to hurt you ever again." Sam said and Amaranth clung to him as she cried. Sam's heart was breaking and he wanted to break those bitchs into pieces. Sam sat down on the ground and pulled Amaranth into his lap. He held her as she cried and Sam just rocked side to side. She quickly fell asleep and Sam promised his self her would always protect her. _

_End Flash back_

Sam knew he failed and place his head in hands. He let to imprints die for a leech lover and he also lost his two best friend.

Jacobs Flashback

It was the night before the fight and Amaranth was cuddled up against Jacob. He brushed some strands of hair out her face and smiled down at her.

"I love you Amaranth." Jacob said smiling and she smiled up at him.

"I love you too Jacob." She said smiling and her face fell she looked into his eyes. "Jacob if I die." She began and Jacob growled not like where this was going. "Jacob I said if which If I have my way I wont be going anywhere but promise me Jacob on thing." She said looking into his teary eyes and he nods. "If anything happened to my protect my baby sister in my stead." She said quitly and Jacob nodded. He pulled Amaranth as close as their bodies would allow and he kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"I promise and Amaranth I will love you forever." Jacob said breaking away from the kiss.

"I will love you forever and always" She said and he hugged her. The spent the rest of the night in eachs others arms doing many and everything they could.

End Flashback

Jacob was a complete mess and he was getting ready for the funeral


End file.
